1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to fish descalers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an improved fish descaling apparatus that is connected to a pressurized water source for cleaning a fish with water while simultaneously removing the scales from the fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Descaling fish is a cleaning process in which the scales, dirt and grime on the fish are removed by continuously scraping using any of various scraping elements. During the process the scales and grimes are accumulated on the scraping element and hinder the process of cleaning. This requires a user to wash the scraping element with water to remove scales and grime from the fish and scraping element. Thus, the cleaning process is often an unpleasant, time consuming and messy operation. Various fish cleaning tools have been devised to scrape the scales from the fish.
Conventional standard scrubbers are an effective and quick way of literally scrubbing the scales off of the outside of a fish. These scrubbers are a balled up bundle of round stainless steel ribbons. However, the user needs to thoroughly rinse the scrubber to remove all of the scales and slime that will get embedded deeply into the scrubber and cause it to stink after few uses. Moreover, these scrubbers can harm the skin or flesh of the fish and fail to remove small scales.
Knives or knife-like implements can be used to scrape heavy scaled fishes from the tail to the head until the scales are removed. The fish are then rinsed with water to remove any remaining slime or scale pieces that are not embedded in the flesh of the fish. This can frequently cause injury to the hands of the user. Further, these implements are not able to effectively clean fish during the descaling process, nor reduce bacteria typically associated with the improper handling of the fish.
A conventional means for solving this problem is the use of fish scraping devices that include a handle and a scraping element connected to the handle, with the scraping element having a plurality of serrated teeth. The serrated teeth of the scraping element are used to remove the scales from the fish. However, the scales and grime tend to collect on the serrated teeth of the scraping element and the user needs to frequently at wash the scraping element. Moreover, the serrated teeth are difficult to guide properly along the surface of the fish for efficiently removing the scales without hannrming the flesh of the fish.
Many attempts have been made to incorporate a water spraying unit with the fish scraping devices. In use, the water flows through the passage in the handle and to the scraping element during a scraping process. However, the loosened scales become clogged between the laterally spaced serrated teeth which tends to block the flow of water when the teeth are pressed against the fish. Moreover, the scraping element is not ideally designed for easily accessing beneath the fish scales during descaling process.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved, lightweight and portable fish descaling apparatus that would provide efficient descaling of fish. Such an improved fish descaling apparatus requires less physical effort and creates less of a mess while cleaning the fish. Such a fish descaling apparatus would include a scaling member that is ideally designed for easily accessing beneath the fish scales. Such a needed device would be able to effectively clean fish while descaling thereby reducing the bacteria typically associated with the improper handling of the fish. Such a fish descaling apparatus would be connected to a pressurized water source for cleaning the fish with water while simultaneously removing the scales from the fish. Further, such a fish descaling apparatus would further includes a plurality of stops that is adapted to collect the scales and prevent the scales by moving towards the proximal end of the scaling member. Such a fish descaling apparatus would be adapted to remove the scales collected using the stops from the fish when the water is delivered through the scaling member in a rapid motion and stacked on the flat portion. Finally, this fish descaling apparatus would efficiently clear the loosened scales clogged onto the scaling member using the water that runs through it during the descaling process.